All You Need Is Love
by Miss Anonymous hp
Summary: Every Weasley has a love story and here it is recorded. Now an AU. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter One: How Love Can Grow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful works for it I did I would not be posting them here but be selling them all over the country and be making tons of money.   
  
**Summery:** Every Weasley has a story. This particular story gathers all of the Weasleys up into one and shows you their lives of love and how they struggled to find it, and if they ever did. This story will begin with our very own Arthur Weasley, then to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and finally to little Ginny. Warning: PURE FLUFF!   
  


Chapter One – How Love Can Grow

  
  
**_Arthur's P.O.V._**   
  
Oh great. There he goes. He's flirting with Molly, again. I think he does it just to spite me. He knows I'm too much of a coward to go up and talk to her, even if she isn't even that popular. She helps me with Charms all the time, and she loves helping out the first years when they are lost.   
  
She's great, but Marcus isn't. He's flirting with her, and he doesn't even seem to notice that she's annoyed with him… Annoyed with him! That's good! Okay, time to see if I can finally talk to her, save her from the annoying Marcus. All right here I go.   
  
"Hey Molly." I said casually. Good start. I didn't even stutter.   
  
"Oh, hey Arthur."   
  
Oh Merlin! Her smile is so beautiful.   
  
"I –" Oh damn. Why didn't I think of what to say before I came over? "I didn't understand today's lesson in Charms, I was hoping you could help me?"   
  
She stood up rather quickly, didn't she? Maybe it was just to get away from Marcus. He is an insensitive jerk anyway.   
  
She gathered up her belongings as she said, "It was rather quite simple. Here, let's go to the library."   
  
Me, being the brave Gryffindor that I was, offered to carry some of her books. She smiled at me kindly and handed me a few books from Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
As we walked out of the Great Hall, she looked over at me and said, "Thank you."   
  
"For what?" Don't look disappointed. There was no way that she was going to get all excited over you. You, who is too tall, too lanky, and has hair that is too red, why would she ever get excited over you?   
  
"For saving me back there." She has red hair maybe that isn't why she doesn't like me.   
  
"Just doing my job as a friend." As a friend, that is the only thing she'll ever see me as.   
  
"Only a really good friend could have seen that I was desperate to escape, but I have only talked to you about schoolwork, how could you have told from that I wanted to get away?"   
  
I hesitated before answering. "I just know how annoying Marcus can be. I mean, I've spent seven years sharing a Dorm with him."   
  
Why didn't I just tell the truth? Oh well. At least I got her to giggle. She has a nice giggle. Most giggles get on my nerves, but hers is nice. Plus, it's short and isn't drawn out like some girls make their giggles. Now that's annoying.   
  
We ended up in the library and I set down her things only to find out that I didn't have mine. Great, what's the use of studying if I haven't got my junk?   
  
"So, what was it that you were having trouble with?" Molly asked me politely.   
  
Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why did I have to be stupid and forget my stuff?   
  
"I was having trouble with the Removing Charm, but it appears that I have forgotten my things. Wait right here and I'll be back in five minutes!" I practically raced through the halls bumping into a few people along the way. I grabbed my stuff from the Gryffindor Common Room and then headed back without question.   
  
When I got there, Molly wasn't alone. It wasn't Marcus this time it was Robert, Perfect Prefect Keeping Keeper Robert from Ravenclaw.   
  
And Molly was messing with his hair flirtatiously. Did I mention that Molly had a big time crush on him? Obviously not, maybe I do know a bit too much about her, maybe I should move on.   
  
Molly, though, was just so… sweet. Why was I attracted to her and not to Cathy Peterson who was the most popular girl in Hogwarts? Or even to Sarah Olivia who was one of the first girls to be on a Quidditch Team. No… I had to be attracted to Molly, who wasn't even that pretty.   
  
She was bit overweight… but she didn't look it because she was tall. She had really red hair… that shined in the light. She had tons of freckles… that were scattered around her cute little nose that made her look even cuter. Damn! Why can't I just find something wrong with her without contradicting myself?   
  
I'm defiantly smitten. I got all of my Gryffindor courage together and walked over to them. I didn't say anything at first because I didn't want to be the annoying one this time, but luckily for me, it was Molly who made the first move.   
  
"Oh! Arthur! You're back. Sit down. I was just talking to Robert here about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. He reckons that Ravenclaw will clobber them."   
  
I frowned. "The next match is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff." Did I mention that I am on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team? Well, I am, and do you want to know something coincidental? My position is Keeper. That's right.   
  
Can you believe her? Cheering on the opposing Keeper with me right here in front of her.   
  
"I knew that, but we were talking of Ravenclaw's next game." Molly informed me.   
  
"Oh." I didn't say anymore than that, but I sure did want to. Sure, I wanted Ravenclaw to beat Slytherin just as much as the next guy, but aren't you supposed to discuss Quidditch about your own house when the next match involves your house?   
  
Oh well.   
  
"Well, I've got to go to Quidditch Practice, Molly. See you in Charms tomorrow."   
  
I watched as he walked out of the library and couldn't help but comment. "The Quidditch Pitch isn't even open today."   
  
Molly looked at me a bit shocked. "Maybe it isn't open because the Ravenclaws are practicing." She guessed.   
  
"No. Believe me, if it was because of that, then the Gryffindors would close down the Pitch for a whole day whenever we could, but you can't just do that. Jacob tried to schedule us in for 9 o'clock this morning, but it was closed for the day. That's how I know."   
  
"Well, he wouldn't just flat out lie to me. Maybe he was going to go and independently practice but he didn't know that the Pitch was closed off," said Molly as she opened her Charms book.   
  
Great, I got her mad.   
  
How do I always do that? I always seem to get her frustrated because I don't understand, get her mad because of a stupid comment, or get her upset because I did something wrong. How do I always seem to do that?   
  
I sighed heavily as a dropped my bag on my chair and pulled out my Charms book along with some parchment. I slammed them on the desk and shoved my book bag out of the way as I sat down.   
  
"You like Muggles?" Molly asked suddenly, her voice lighter.   
  
I looked up surprised. She was examining my Muggle Studies book. I had accidentally dropped it on the table along with my other supplies.   
  
"Er- yeah." Why did I have to go red now? "Fascinated with them." Gosh! Why does she have to look at me like that? It almost like she's seen me in a new light… Stop thinking like that! That isn't possible. No way will one book change your chances of getting with the girl.   
  
"My second cousin is a Muggle," informed Molly.   
  
I perked up a bit. "Really? Do you think it would be all right if I owled him (or is it a her?) sometime? I really want to know more stuff about Muggles. They're just so fascinating with all of their gadgets and gizmos…" I trailed off after I had noticed that I was blabbing.   
  
"It's him, Darin Barrett. You can owl him whenever you like. He's almost twenty-seven though and I haven't owled him in ages so he may get a bit of a scare if the owl shows up at his work."   
  
"Why would he get scared?"   
  
"Muggles aren't used to having owls deliver their post."   
  
I was dumbstruck to say the least. "They aren't? Then how in the world do they communicate?"   
  
"They send post through offices that have people who deliver the letters themselves."   
  
"Wicked." How intelligent. Why couldn't I have said fascinating again? I already have said it at least 2 times, why couldn't I have said it again?   
  
"I'll help you send it if you want, and perhaps, I can help you write it?" Molly offered. I grinned broadly at her.   
  
"Yes! That would be awesome!" All right, so maybe I'm just a bit too enthusiastic about this, but who wouldn't be?   
  
Molly laughed lightly. "Okay then, it's a date. We'll talk more about it in the Gryffindor Tower. Right now, we need to learn about Charms."   
  
A few days past, I was waiting for the right moment to ask Molly to help me with the letter, but she was always with her friends and I didn't want to pull her away from her laughter and fun. Then one day I found her in the library on her own, so I went up to talk to her.   
  
"Hey, Molly," I said casually taking a seat across from her.   
  
She smiled warmly at me, "Hey, Arthur. What do you want?"   
  
A bit informal, but I can live with that. "I was wondering if you could help me write that letter now."   
  
As if she had just totally forgotten she gasped and began to pile up her books. "Yes, let's do it now. We can write it in the Owlery, I just remembered that I was supposed to send Mother a letter anyway."   
  
I nodded and we made the way up to the Owlery.   
  
"So," began Molly, trying to make conversation, "who are taking to the Ball next month?"   
  
I paused and bowed my head, ashamed, as I said, "Nobody. I don't think I'm going."   
  
She seemed surprised by this. "Have you asked anybody?"   
  
"Er- no."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because the girl that I really want to take likes someone else and is probably already going with someone else." I knew my whole face was turning red right up to the tip of my ears, but either Molly decided to ignore this, or didn't notice.   
  
"Well, maybe you should just ask and get it over with. There's still a month, so maybe she doesn't have a date." Molly said slowly.   
  
I nodded to her knowing that she had no idea that I was talking _about_ her.   
  
I don't really know when I decided I was going to ask her, but I decided I _was_ going to ask her. It was five days before the ball that I found her alone in the Common Room when I asked her.   
  
I'm so smart, aren't I?   
  
"Hey, Molly, can I talk to you?"   
  
She looked up at me from her- _was that Potions Homework?_ Oh dear, she's going to be frustrated now. Maybe I should ask her later… No. I'm already here so I may as well continue.   
  
"Sure, Arthur. Take a seat."   
  
I forced a smile as I sat across from her. She laid her eagle quill on top of her parchment and gave me her full attention. Molly always had the top-notch things. The eagle quill was very expensive but not for Molly. She never judged people on their wealth, and that was another thing that I loved about her. _Liked,_ I meant _liked about her._ Seriously, I did.   
  
"Er- Molly, I was just er- wondering if you would er-" Merlin, why did I have to go red _now?_ "Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me." I said super slowly because if I hadn't, it probably would have come out _gototheballwithme?_ Then again, maybe I should have said it like that.   
  
Molly went as red as a beet and moved her gaze to her hands where she mumbled something incoherent.   
  
"What?" I asked slowly knowing that what she had said wasn't a yes.   
  
"I'm already going with somebody else," she said sadly as she gathered her things. "I'm sorry, Arthur."   
  
I felt like a balloon that was having all of its air squeezed out of it. She started to leave when I said, "Whom are you going with, then?"   
  
She looked back at me and said in a monotone, "Robert Combs."   
  
Oh, at least she was going with her crush, right? I should be happy for her and mad at Robert, right? Then why do I hate Molly at the moment?   
  
  
Well, I didn't find a date for the ball in time. Actually, I didn't even try to find a date for the ball in time. I decided not to go. I hung out in the library the whole time. I was just getting engrossed in my Muggle Studies essay (_How did the Muggles discover the cure for Polio?_) when I heard something coming from the hallway. At first I just shrugged it off, but then I was positive I heard Molly's voice say something that was muffled.   
  
I got up and creeped out into the hallway and followed the noise. I then heard a distinct sound that was definitely a slap and then Molly suddenly rounded the corner. She looked at me for a second, and then did something very surprising.   
  
She burst into tears while she threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. At first I was too stunned to do anything, but then I began to pat her back sympathetically.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" I whispered to her as I embraced her.   
  
She continued to cry on my shoulder and as I looked up I saw Robert throwing a dirty look at us as he rubbed his red cheek.   
  
Finally she pulled away from me and wiped away her tears. "Robert _is_ a jerk and a liar. You were right, Arthur. I should have listened to you."   
  
"I didn't want to be right," I lied.   
  
She just shook her head though. "I realize who I should have gone to the ball with," Molly said slowly as she took my hands into her own.   
  
Knowing the answer, I said, "Who?"   
  
"You."   
  
_Celebrate good times, c'mon!_ Wahoo! I knew it! I knew she liked me! I could _sing!_ I could _dance!_ But I won't because that would be embarrassing, so instead I will say-   
  
"Really?"   
  
Molly nodded shyly, and not wanting to wait another second, I pulled her into a kiss.   
  
  
No sooner had we had out first kiss then had we turned 21 years old. I took her to one of her favorite spots in London that looked over the entire city.   
  
Molly was sitting there enjoying the view while I messed with a little black box in my pocket. She threw a curious look at me as I shifted nervously.   
  
Finally I got up the courage. I took her left hand into my own and said with all the passion I could muster, "You mean the world to me, Molly. And I can't think of a life without you in it, and I hope you can't think of a future without me in it as well."   
  
She gasped and breathed out, "Oh, Arthur."   
  
I don't let her finish. "I love you with my heart and my soul, and I want you to be there with me through everything that I may go through. I want you there, Molly. That is why I ask you now," I got down on one knee and held out the open black box that held a diamond ring, "Will you be my wife?"   
  
Molly had tears in her eyes by then and she pulled me up to my feet. At first I thought that she was going to say no, but then she embraced me in a tight hug and said, "Of course I'll marry you, you fool!"   
  
I laughed as she tried the ring on her finger and I was relieved to see that it fit perfectly. She gazed at it lovingly and then turned and pulled me into a kiss.   
  
Molly did all of the planning for our soon to be wedding and just told me to stay out of it, which I did wisely. I learned early on that you never want to second-guess Molly, never.   
  
  
I had to be the most nervous that I had ever been in my life. It was our wedding day. It was the day that Molly had been planning since forever and I was just so nervous. The number one reason was that things had been going wrong all morning.   
  
First, Jack, my best man, called and said that he was going to be a bit late because the Ministry wouldn't let him out early because one of the top Aurors were out sick today. Next, I had found my brother's kids getting into the wedding cake and now there were finger holes throughout the thing. The worst and last, however, was me walking in on Molly's mother and sister talking.   
  
They were saying how she had been so careless to marry an oaf like me, and that I was a good for nothing poor loser who couldn't even fend for myself let alone Molly. Now, they didn't say exactly that, but you get the idea.   
  
Jack had finally made it and as I stood there waiting for Molly to come out, I wondered when the music would finally start. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, the music started and out came the flower girl in robes of cherry pink, my brother's beautiful daughter. Then out came the Maid of Honor in robes of pale pink, Rebecca who was Molly's best friend. Then the other Bridesmaids arrived. Molly came out along with her father.   
  
She was in the most beautiful robes that I had ever seen. It was plain white with beautiful lace and a veil that covered her face. Her beauty transfixed me as her father handed her over to me.   
  
I gratefully took her hand into my own and thanked Merlin that I had found her. The ceremony went along as planned and when asked if anybody objected, nobody made a peep. I was extremely grateful for that as I was a bit nervous about Molly's mother and sister.   
  
The reverend then came to the vowels. He recited them to me and when my part came I said quite clearly, "I do."   
  
Molly smiled at me as she was told the vowels and also said, "I do" without hesitation.   
  
The last thing that I remember of the ceremony was the reverend saying, "You may kiss the bride," as I lifted Molly's veil and gave her our first kiss as husband and wife.   
  
  
Two years after our wedding, I got some very surprising news. I had been working at the Ministry since the wedding and had just come home as tired as I could be, when Molly sat down beside me and began fidgeting.   
  
"Everything all right?" I asked.   
  
"Everything's _fine_. Everything is just _perfect_."   
  
All right, I knew something was up. I turned to face her and said, quite clearly, "Is everything all right?"   
  
Again, she answered that everything was fine so I dropped the subject, but she continued to fidget and I knew she wasn't telling me something.   
  
So, I turned to her and said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"   
  
This time she grinned and squeaked out a "Yes."   
  
I waited for her to go on but she didn't say another word so I guessed. "Did you get a job?"   
  
Her grin grew. "No."   
  
"Er- did your sister finally get engaged?"   
  
Again, her grin grew. "No."   
  
"Is your brother's wife pregnant?"   
  
This time she practically jumped out her seat as her grin grew its largest. "_No._"   
  
She was biting my lip waiting for me to say the correct thing when I noticed that she had one of her hands on her stomach. _No… She couldn't be. Could she?_ I gulped and looked at her.   
  
"Are _you-_"   
  
She nodded slowly and my mouth gaped open.   
  
"_No._"   
  
"_Yes._" She stated and waited for my reaction.   
  
I guess I was just as enthusiastic about this as I was about Muggles, because three seconds later I was swinging Molly around and whooping into the air and shouting for the world to hear that _I_ was going to be father! Our life was simple and plain, but full of love, and I think that is what separated us from other couples. The amount of love we had in that home throughout all of our difficulties was at its peak and it never wavered. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Real Thing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful works for it I did I would not be posting them here but be selling them all over the country and be making tons of money.   
  
**Summery:** Every Weasley has a story. This particular story gathers all of the Weasleys up into one and shows you their lives of love and how they struggled to find it, and if they ever did. This story will begin with our very own Arthur Weasley, then to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and finally to little Ginny. Warning: PURE FLUFF!   
  
**Author's Notes:** This chapter is kind of AU because of the fact that I have Bill and Fleur not knowing each other when it should be Harry's sixth year and supposedly they worked together in Harry's fifth year. So, in my weird little world (because I wrote the first part of this chapter before OotP) I am going to assume that the twins were lying and that Bill and Fleur really didn't know each other and Bill went back to Egypt shortly after.   
  
**Author's Notes 2:** Thanks to everybody's criticism I have revised this chapter. At first, I was just like, "Eh, who cares? I wrote the accent wrong, oh well!" Yet, it kept bugging me and bugging me so I went back and reread all the scenes with Fleur and attempted to rewrite it. I'm not sure how I did, but I'd appreciate any criticism you have this time around! Also, the next chapter is kind of harder to write because I have yet another hard character to write--not to mention that this chapter is going to be slightly darker than these last two and yet I still feel obligated to make it fluffy. Do you see my dilemma here?   
  


Chapter Two – The Real Thing

  
  
**_1996 - Bill's P.O.V. _**   
  
"Help me over here!" I shouted to the confused goblins as I levitated some crumbled brick off of another innocent. The goblins rushed over to try and help the victim as I moved on. I saw a squadron of brooms land as more people came to help.   
  
"I'm great wiz charms. Where do you need me?" a French woman asked as she came up behind me.   
  
"Just fallow me," I instructed as I continued to climb over the debris and looked for victims.   
  
"What happened?" The woman asked kindly as she used her charm expertise to levitate some rubble out of our way.   
  
"Death Eaters attacked the bank when they heard that we were holding some valuable treasure. When they didn't find that treasure, they blew the place apart." I told her and turned to get my first look at her.   
  
She was young, around 18 or 20 years old with silvery-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. I nodded to her and she looked at me as if confused.   
  
"Why did zey blow ze place apart if zair were no treasures?" she asked as she lifted a bit of debris off of an old witch. I never got the chance to answer her question as she bent down and helped the woman while asking, "Are you okay?"   
  
The old woman nodded slowly as a few more goblins came to help her away. The younger woman continued to use her skill of charms to our advantage and it wasn't until we were halfway done did she say something else besides incantations.   
  
"What is your name?" she asked smiling at me as we used our wands to start clearing the debris since neither of us had found any other survivors.   
  
"Bill Weasley," I answered without hesitation. It took me a second to remember to ask her back, "What's yours?"   
  
"Fleur Delacour," she answered sweetly.   
  
I knitted my eyebrows together in thought.   
  
"Haven't we met?" I asked slowly knowing that I had heard the name somewhere.   
  
"We 'aven't talked, but yes, we 'ave seen each ozzer at 'Ogwarts." She said slowly.   
  
I almost found myself saying, _weren't you the stuck up Champion?_ Luckily I held my tongue. Instead I said, "Weren't you the Champion from Beauxbatons?"   
  
"I was, you remember?" She asked smiling at me.   
  
"Vaguely," I said truthfully. I also vaguely remember a line of a letter that Ron had sent me shortly after the first task. _You know that girl Fleur that I was telling you about? About how all the guys like her? Well, I know why now! Harry told me that she's part Veela! That's why I'm always a prat around her!_   
  
I was just about ready to ask her if she was a Veela when I heard my buddy, Paul, shouting over at me.   
  
"Bill! Steven says that since there are no more victims to just leave the clean up for tomorrow. Let's go cool off at the One-Eyed Witch." He paused then went on, "You can bring your girlfriend if you like."   
  
"You're an arse, but sure, I'll come," I shouted back up to him. He nodded and I turned to Fleur. "Do you want to go have a drink?"   
  
She looked at me for a second as if thinking about it. "Sure, okay," she answered with a curt nod and we both trudged up to where Paul was waiting for us.   
  
He raised an eyebrow at Fleur and asked, "You are twenty-one, aren't you?"   
  
"I am. And I've got my ID if you want me to prove it," she said shortly.   
  
I don't think I've ever seen Paul look so ashamed in his life. He just started muttering his apologies and I looked at him as if he was from Mars.   
  
"You okay, mate?"   
  
He looked at me and just nodded. I'm not one to make any assumptions, but I'm guessing the Veela-charm worked like a… er- charm on Paul. I still don't see why it wasn't working on me.   
  
Paul just nodded and Fleur smiled at me as she said, "Shall we?"   
  
I smiled back and nodded, and with a 'pop' the three of us were gone.   
  
When we reappeared, we were at the One-Eyed Witch. Madam Goodnight came over to us and said, "Want a table for two- er, three?"   
  
We nodded thankfully.   
  
"And what will it be tonight? Whisky? Butterbeer? Name your game."   
  
Yes, we were regulars at her bar. It was the first magical bar that we had found when we came to Egypt, and we never went anywhere else. She led us to a table in the back and we all took a seat.   
  
I waited politely as Fleur thought of what she wanted to drink. Knowing that the polite thing was to let the lady of the table order first, Paul and I stayed quiet as she decided.   
  
"I zink I will go wiz a White Wine," said Fleur, trying to make her broken English sound decipherable. Madam Goodnight took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down the order.   
  
"I think I'll just go with a Surprise! tonight, Madam Goodnight," I said smoothly as I leaned back in my chair and put my hands behind my head.   
  
Madam Goodnight scribbled my order down.   
  
"I'll go with a Foaming Friar," Paul said not once removing his eyes from Fleur.   
  
I looked around and noticed that most of the guys had their eyes glued to her. Madam Goodnight nodded to us as the last order was added before going to go get our drinks.   
  
Sitting up a bit straighter I looked at Fleur nervously.   
  
"Maybe you would like to go to some place less, er- public?" I asked awkwardly noticing that some of the looks that the guys were giving her were those of lust. If those looks made _me_ uncomfortable, I would hate to see what Fleur was feeling.   
  
"No," she answered simply waving the suggestion off. "Let zose guys drool. I'm 'ere to 'ave a good time." Fleur then leaned over the table and looked straight at me. "What I do not understand, is why you are not drooling as well?"   
  
_So she's use to this,_ I realized. _Of course she is use to this! She's part Veela… but she has a point. Why aren't I affected by her charm?_   
  
"I, er- do not know." I answered truthfully as two more guys entered the bar.   
  
I didn't notice them at first, but I did notice that there were only two of them when they first entered. They sat down at the table across from us, and ordered drinks as well. It wasn't long before Madam Goodnight came back with our order and I took one sip of my Surprise! and I was happy. Not any more questions about why I wasn't affected, not any more worrying about Fleur and her Veela-ness, and not any more fretting about my best mate flirting with her. Okay, so maybe I was still worrying about that, but at least I could relax a bit now.   
  
Around two hours later my second Surprise! had been engulfed, Fleur's fourth White Whine had been drank, and Paul's seventh Foaming Friar had been devoured. So, as you can see, we were all a bit tipsy by now. Of course, Fleur still had her class, but as she tried to walk out of the bar with us, she stumbled a bit. All of us were intoxicated and you couldn't Apparate like that, Wizarding Law. We were all linked to each other by our arms so if one person staggered to the left, we all staggered to the left.   
  
Paul could hardly keep from laughing at everything he saw and I was almost sure that he hadn't only had a Foaming Friar. I had the less to drink, but that didn't mean that I wasn't a bit drunk. So, when the two guys that had entered the bar before followed us as we staggered down the street, I really didn't think much of it.   
  
Yet, my senses became more aware as we began to walk down a back street and there weren't so many people around except the two guys who were still following us. I tried to ignore the footsteps as they got faster and closer and I saw Fleur shoot a nervous glance at Paul and me. Even Paul had stopped laughing as the edginess swept through us.   
  
_Okay, this isn't right._ My subconscious was speaking sense, but would a drunken person listen to their subconscious? No, but I did listen to it when Fleur was suddenly pulled backwards, and seeing how we were still linked we her, both Paul and I were pulled backwards as well.   
  
As I looked back to see why we had suddenly went backwards I saw that one of the guys that had been following us had his hand on Fleur's shoulder. I was the short one in the family of Weasleys. Even the twins, who were towered by both Ron and Percy, were a few centimeters taller than me. So, these guys had to be twice my height.   
  
Now, everyone knows that if you try to fight someone bigger than you, you will most likely lose unless you know the other person's weakness. I just saw these guys. I don't know their names. I don't know their age. So, I know nothing of these guys, and do you know what I'm going to do next?   
  
I'm going to try to fight these guys.   
  
Now you're wondering why I didn't duel them instead since size doesn't matter in that instance. Well, like I said before, you really can't think well when you are drunk, so that never occurred to me.   
  
I stepped up to one of the guys and said bravely, "Leave her alone."   
  
The two guys just laughed at me. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was my pride as a man. Either way, I was suddenly full of untamed rage. I took a step forward and jerked my fist back ready to strike – but someone caught my hand before I could. I looked over my shoulder at Fleur.   
  
She had a pleading look in her eyes that I had never seen before. "No fighting," she pleaded with me, her eyes darting between the two guys and me. "Please. No fighting."   
  
I looked into her crystal blue eyes. I cursed myself for not just breaking free of her grasp and punching him in the face, but slowly I lowered by fist.   
  
"Okay, no fighting," I said, but the guys were thinking differently apparently. As I turned to walk away, I felt one of their fist come into contact with my jaw.   
  
I staggered a bit, as I tasted blood in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of them reach for their wand, and that was when I saw something on his forearm – A Dark Mark.   
  
I quickly reached for my own wand, but I wasn't quick enough.   
  
"_Crucio!_" one of them shouted.   
  
I had only been administered to such pain once before, and that was earlier that day when the Death Eaters had attacked the bank.   
  
Paul had tried to defend me, but because of his drunken position, he couldn't do anything. Then there was Fleur.   
  
I didn't see what she did at first but I do know that whatever she did stopped the curse and I was able to catch my breath again. When I finally did look up, I saw that they were burping slugs.   
  
_Well, she did say that she was good at Charms,_ I reminded myself.   
  
I grabbed my own wand and pointed it at them. "_Stupefy!_" They both fell over stunned. Yet, they continued to burp up slugs. As I lowered my wand, I noticed how light headed I felt right about then, and as Fleur looked at me, I knew why.   
  
She had gone completely white when she saw me and squealed, "You're bleeding!"   
  
At first I thought she was talking about my jaw, but then I noticed that she was looking above my left eye. I brought my hand up to my forehead and felt a sticky substance attach itself.   
  
I examined my hand that was now covered in my own blood. "Oh, wow," I said faintly at the sight before everything went black.   
  


  
"Vairy brave, 'e was…"   
  
"Nearly cracked his skull from the fall…"   
  
"Bloody Death Eaters…"   
  
"'E will be all right, won't 'e?"   
  
"He'll be fine."   
  
I blinked blurrily as the conversation around me began to make sense. I looked around and I spotted Fleur, Paul, and my mum crowding a doctor. Sitting up, everyone in the little room turned to face me.   
  
"Bill!" Mum squealed as she pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried! Attacked by Death Eaters… Twice! You always get into trouble! Always! What am I going to do with you?" I just sat there not saying anything. Nearly twenty-eight and still get told off by my mother. Quite embarrassing wouldn't you say?   
  
"We were vairy worried, Bill Weasley. When you fell from ze Cruciatus Curse, you hit your head on the walkway; it vas nearly a concussion. You could 'ave died!" Fleur's eyes were filled with worry and her hands were twisting nervously. "And for a moment, we zought you were dead."   
  
"The Death Eaters that attacked us were taken to Azkaban." Paul told me staring at Fleur.   
  
I began to get out of the hard bed that I was laid in when the women in the room ran over to me and made me lie back down.   
  
"Don't you dare! You aren't completely healed yet!"   
  
"You need your rest, Bill Weasley! Don't you even zink about getting out of bed in your condition!"   
  
Okay, so I didn't get out of bed. In fact, I stayed in bed… and was pampered. I could defiantly get use to this. Turned out I had been out cold for the whole night, so around seven a.m. Paul had to go back out to work to try to rebuild Gringotts and around two, Mum had to go back home. So, it was basically only Fleur and I by three.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Fleur asked as she came in.   
  
Without letting me answer she whipped out her wand and conjured a pitcher of water. She poured me a goblet full and ordered me to drink.   
  
Taking the cup, but not drinking it, I answered her good naturally, "Same as every time you ask me. Can I walk around yet? I think I'm strong enough and I fell fine."   
  
"I'm sure you do, Bill, but ze doctor strictly ordered, no walking 'round for twelve 'ours." Fleur ordered and I sat up.   
  
"Please, just let me walk around. No picking anything up, no work, no nothing! Just walking. If I stumble or if I feel weak, I will get back into bed with no argument." I looked at Fleur with pleading eyes.   
  
Fleur let a small sigh escape her lips, "All right, but you've got to tell me ze minute you feel a bit faint, got it?"   
  
"Got it," I answered with a smile and Fleur walked over to me to help me to my feet. As I stood I felt a bit light headed but it quickly passed.   
  
"You okay?" Fleur asked with concern at my moment of dizziness.   
  
"Head rush, nothing to worry about," I told her sincerely. With a smile of reassurance, I walked off feeling the best I had all day.   
  
By the next day, I was able to go back to work. Oh joy. Fleur, as well, went back to Gringotts to help us out. As I walked through the rubble I did notice that it looked better than the day before, but it was still a wreck. I took out my wand and did the best I could. I was never too good at Charms.   
  
But Fleur… she seemed like a genius at Charms and she was removing debris at a 100 k/ph. I mean, honestly! The woman was a genius.   
  
We put our things away that evening and kicked back at my apartment. Paul was nearly asleep at about half past seven… That's how tired we were.   
  
I sent him home around the time that he started snoring. He didn't argue. He just nodded groggily and Disapparated with a _'pop'_. Then it was just Fleur and I… again. That seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?   
  
We just sat there in silence for a while staring at the fire in the fireplace, but then words started to stumble out of my mouth quicker than I can process what I was saying.   
  
"You were so good to me yesterday, and I really want to thank you for that, will you have dinner with me? I know I don't have much money to take you to this fabulous restaurant or anything, but I just really want to thank you for what you did. So, can I?"   
  
She sat there for a moment, not speaking, but smiling. At first I thought she was smirking at me, and I cursed my self for falling under her Veela-Charm, but her answer was sweet and short.   
  
"I would like zat vairy much."   
  
Okay, so I had expected her to say no and '_pop_' away, so when she said this it was a bit of a surprise. I think I was gaping… I knew I was gaping at her, but I quickly slapped myself back to reality… er- not literally.   
  
"Really? That's great… though, you know it probably won't be that extravagant, right?" I admitted, ashamed.   
  
"I really couldn't care less how much you spend on ze dinner. Just as long as it's tomorrow night," Fleur answered flashing one of her famous smiles at me.   
  
"Why tomorrow?"   
  
She had suddenly stopped smiling and looked down at her feet. I wondered if I had offended her in some way, but she finally answered.   
  
"I'm leaving on Friday."   
  
"That's-"   
  
She nodded numbly.   
  
_The day after tomorrow? She's leaving the day after tomorrow!? But-_ I really couldn't think of a 'but'. I mean, why did I want her to stay so badly? Why was I upset she was leaving in the first place? I hardly know this woman! But maybe that's why I want her to stay… to get to know her.   
  


  
The next evening, Fleur Apparated over to my apartment looking like she always did, beautiful. Truth be told, that the place I was taking her to wouldn't have fitted with her attire. When I saw what she was wearing I knew that I couldn't take her to the crappy old restaurant down the street. I needed to do something special for her. Something more fancy, something quite more elegant.   
  
That's when inspiration struck me.   
  
I got dressed in my best robes of black and led her down the hill. I had my wand handy in my pocket for the new plans to be arranged quickly. The Egyptian weather was cool that night so I had a feeling that she might get cold. Having everything in my mind I told her to wait by the brush as I went into the thicket of trees up ahead.   
  
With several flicks of my wand, the clearing in the thicket became a picnic area. I heated the area to keep us warm and I conjured up some of the best food from my house making them cooked with a flick of my wand. Two lanterns were conjured as well to give us light. It was the best that I could do since I wasn't the master at Charms, but I had to admit that my handy work wasn't that bad.   
  
Praying that she would approve, I walked back out of the thicket to where Fleur was studying the sky.   
  
Not even turning to face me she said, "Ze stars are vairy beautiful out 'ere. In Paris you could never see zem zis good."   
  
"I've actually gotten quite attached to looking up at the stars here," I told her freely. "Whenever I go back home, it just isn't the same. No matter how isolated your home is. Follow me, I have everything set."   
  
Smiling, Fleur looked from the sky to me. Her silvery blonde hair definitely seemed to glow in the moonlight, but then again, that might have been the Veela-ness in her.   
  
I led her back through the thicket of trees to our little clearing where a quilt my mum had made me when I was eleven to keep me company at Hogwarts was laid out. On top of that was a whicker basket that held the food. Like in Hogwarts, the lanterns were magically floating above their heads.   
  
Unconsciously, I looked upward toward the sky and noticed that the stars were just as visible, if not more so, than outside of the thicket. That made me relieved for some unknown reason. _Okay, so I know the reason, but I'm not about to say it out loud, now am I?_   
  
She was smiling at me happily and I felt quite proud for pleasing her. I took her arm without much thought and led her to the blanket where he both settled ourselves. Her eyes were shinning in delight.   
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Zank you so much. It's perfect."   
  
"Like you," I said before I could stop myself.   
  
Once I realized what I had said, my face turned crimson. I couldn't believe what an idiot I was being! Every other time I had been able to keep my cool, but suddenly everything was tumbling out of my mouth without much thought. I finally looked up to see her reaction and was horrified to find her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"   
  
"You didn't offend me," she sniffled. "It's just… you're such a nice guy, so unlike many of ze ozzer guys I've ever met. And…" she looked down at her hands as if ashamed to look at me, "I feel so 'orrible. I've been toying with your emotions." She finally looked at me, her face like stone. "Do you love me, Bill Weasley?"   
  
"Wha—" I stared at her in shock, but she cut me off before I could finish my cry of confusion.   
  
"Do you love me?"   
  
I stared at her, not knowing what to say. A little voice in the back of my head did though. _Yes._ I ignored it though. _Yes._ I kept telling myself that this question was absurd. _Yes._ I just met this woman. _Yes._ There was no way that I could have already fallen in love with her. _Yes._ The answer, however, screamed in the back of my mind. _YES!_   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Yes," I whispered.   
  
She shook her head sadly, "No, you don't. I'm part Veela. Zat's ze only reason why you're attracted to me. Ze only reason."   
  
I felt suddenly angry, "No, it's not. I'm a lot smarter then you think. I _know_ that you're a Veela, and that's not why I'm attracted to you. In fact, I was never attracted to you until I got to know you. The _real_ you."   
  
"You were just confused! You told yourself zat you didn't like me because you knew what I was. You told yourself that you weren't going to act like zose ozzer men, and so you didn't. Not until no men were around to compare to and zen you started to romance me—"   
  
"No I didn't," I said quickly.   
  
I couldn't believe what I hearing. It sounded like she was breaking up with me before anything started, and I felt myself being horribly upset at that.   
  
"R-Remember when I g-got hurt and y-you stayed with me, and I-I didn't do a-anything…"   
  
"Your smile spilt it all," she said simply. Tears were now starting to fall down her cheeks calmly.   
  
"But there was nothing to spill!" I cried.   
  
She shook her head and stood. I watched in horror as she began to disappear through the trees. This night was not supposed to end like this!   
  
"Wait! Fluer, please wait!"   
  
I jumped up and ran after her and caught up with her just as she was stepping out into the road. I grabbed her arm and she turned to face me.   
  
"Please, don't make zis harder zen it already is."   
  
"You can't leave like this, please. Just stay. We can talk this out, I mean…" I trailed off as I let go of her arm slowly, "How are you ever going to find love if you keep assuming that every guy that falls in love with you is only in love with your looks? With your Veela Charm? How are you ever going to find love—"   
  
_'Pop!'_ And Fleur was gone.   
  
Twenty minutes later, I was still staring at the spot she had been when she Apparated away. I knew I wouldn't see her tomorrow and I had no idea where she was staying. I kept telling myself that she wasn't coming back, but I continued hoping that she'd Apparate back. She never did.   
  
Sometime around midnight, I finally gave up and walked home. I could have easily Apparated home, but right now the thought of any type of Apparation sickened me. Besides, I needed the time it took me to walk to my flat to think.   
  
I didn't see her the next day or the day after that. In fact, I didn't see for a whole year and I had nearly forgotten about her. I actually dated a few times within that year. I moved on; never once did I dwell on her again. Yet, like a memory she suddenly showed up again.   
  
I was at the One-Eyed Witch once again when I saw her sweep in, alone. I stared, but not with the same stare that all the other men had turn to give her. I couldn't believe that she was back after all this time. I wondered why she was back after all this time.   
  
She looked just as beautiful as ever. She walked right up to Madam Goodnight who promptly got her a table by herself. She didn't even glance at me. I wanted to say something to her, but she looked as if she wanted to be alone.   
  
I turned my gaze away from her as I slapped down a few Knuts.   
  
"I'm leaving," I told Paul lamely as I stood.   
  
He just muttered a bye as he continued to stare at Fleur. I don't even think that he remembered her.   
  
I remembered her, though, oh yes. I remembered her quite well, and no matter how much I tried to change it, I wasn't about to forget her anytime soon. I left the pub quickly and quietly; the whole time I watched her and not once did she glance up at me. I decided to leave the back way so that I wouldn't have to walk in front of her.   
  
I was just pulling out my wand to Apparate when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting to see Paul, but instead she stood there. I stared at her, trying to keep my face like stone. She didn't say anything, just kept her hand on my shoulder.   
  
I thought about doing the exact same thing to her as she had done to me the last time I saw her, but I couldn't do it. I just stared at her, before choking out the word, "Fleur."   
  
"Bill," her voice was soft. "How are you?"   
  
"Good. And you?"   
  
We were acting like two old friends seeing each other after so long, but wasn't that what we were? We never did move on to the next stage, did we?   
  
"Same," she whispered.   
  
She was just staring at me. I didn't know what to say or do, so I did the only thing that I could decipher out of all of the chaotic thoughts in my head. I kissed her.   
  


  
On the anniversary of that kiss, I took her to a very fancy restaurant. I had received a raise earlier that week, and so I had the money. I used what I had left from my paycheck to buy a ring. Yes, _that_ ring. Don't ask me why I thought I was ready for this, I just knew that I was. The only problem was whether or not Fleur thought she was ready for this.   
  
Both of us were sipping at our soup while we listened to the piano play by itself. The music stopped and everyone applauded as a voice from out of nowhere said, "And now Dallas Crescent."   
  
Eight silvery ghosts came up through the stage floor; one lead singer, three back up singers, one piano player, two guitarists, and one drummer. I didn't exactly register this at the moment though since I was staring at Fleur intensely now. She was watching the band with a bemused smile on her face.   
  
She turned to say something to me when she noticed that I was staring at her. She gave me a questioning look. "What?"   
  
I swallowed. This was it. I stood up to walk over to her and kneel by her chair. She gave me a confused look as I took both of her hands in my own. "I love you, Fleur. I love you much more then I ever imagined possible for any man to love a woman. You are so special to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Marry me?" I asked timidly as I pulled out a gray box and opened it up to show a diamond ring.   
  
She was staring at me with a gaping mouth and she looked as if she was trembling from head to foot. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing until she squealed, "Ooh! Yes! Of course!"   
  
I grinned as I slipped the ring on her left ring finger. She leaned down and captured me in one of her hypnotizing kisses.   
  


  
Fleur and my mother got together to plan the wedding. I didn't have any say in it for which I was glad. I wasn't much of a designer and wouldn't know the difference between tulips and orchids. When the day finally arrived, I had to say that I was very glad with how it turned out.   
  
The hall was beautiful. We had rented out a Muggle Church for the wedding and a Magical Dance Hall for the reception. I couldn't wait to see what my mother and my soon-to-be wife came up for the dance hall. I smiled as I thought of that.   
  
Taking a deep breath, I looked to my left where Paul stood as my best man. I smiled as I watched Gabriela, Fleur's little sister, came down the isle as the flower girl. I hadn't even noticed that the music had started. Trying to get my thoughts together, I smiled as I saw my own sister, Ginny, walking down the isle with my father.   
  
My whole family was there, which I am amused to see, made up most of the audience. I smiled nervously at my father who gave me a reassuring wink, which just fed my nerves. I watched as my youngest brother walked up the isle with a friend of his. He, too, gave me a reassuring wink making me squirm more and more.   
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. I wasn't regretting doing this; I was just really starting to wish that we had just eloped instead. I felt Paul rest a comforting hand on my shoulder as the music changed. I gulped and opened my eyes.   
  
If I had ever thought that Fleur was beautiful, then there were no words to describe what she was right then. Perhaps radiant, but even that didn't compare. She was taking tiny steps up the aisle, but I didn't care. At that moment, I felt as if I could wait an eternity for her and still feel ready to marry her.   
  
She was walking alone up the isle, holding her bouquet with both hands. She had insisted on being alone when she came up the isle. "I am not a gift to be given away," she had said. "I am a woman who is about to be married." Her father hadn't seemed to mind with her decision. Apparently, all Veela women felt the same way as her mother had made the same decision.   
  
As she took her place beside me under the arch she reached out her left hand and I grasped it with both of my hands.   
  
The priest began speaking, but I ignored him and said in a whisper, "I love you."   
  
She tilted her head slightly, giving me the smile that I had come to love and whispered, "I love you more."   
  
I thought about arguing back with her but the priest's voice reminded me that I was in the middle of my wedding, so I just grinned at her. I made my promises and vowels and she said hers in return. Neither of them was original, but we both knew that we meant every word of it.   
  
After our celebratory kiss, we left for the Dance Hall. I had guessed correctly. It was just as beautiful, if not more-so, as the cathedral. There was a more magical feel to the Hall with floating candles and house-elves running around getting everybody's order.   
  
We took wedding photos before sitting down to eat. Halfway through the meal, Paul stood up to make his Best Man's speech. I didn't listen much; my eyes were once again focused on Fleur's.   
  
It almost felt like a dream. I was married, and _damn_ did it feel good.   
  


  
I looked up from the book I was reading. Fleur was pacing back and forth in front of the bed. She had been doing this for the past half hour. Fleur wasn't a pacer. After being married to her for a year, I think I would know. Yet, there she was, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. Something was up, I could tell.   
  
"Is something bothering you, love?" I asked as I sat my book down.   
  
She looked at me and swallowed before going back to pacing. I frowned.   
  
"Fleur, come to bed, it's nearly midnight."   
  
I patted the space beside me hoping that she would settle down. However, she looked to where I was patting and her eyes went wide. She paced some more without missing a beat. I was thoroughly confused by now.   
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Did I do something to upset you?"   
  
She stared at me for a moment. "No, well, I don't zink you 'ave." She crawled into bed and placed herself on her knees directly in front of me. "Bill, I'm pregnant."   
  
I stared. _Did she just say…?_ "Pregnant?" I repeated.   
  
"Yes, pregnant." When I didn't respond she jumped off the bed and began to pace again. "I knew it was too early. _Oh,_ what am I going to do?"   
  
I slid out of bed stepped in front of her so that she couldn't pace anymore. I put both of my hands on her shoulders and smiled down at her. A joyful knot was twisting painfully in my stomach, but I didn't care.   
  
"You're going to do nothing, because I think it's _fantastic!_"   
  
I embraced her tightly and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When we pulled away she searched my eyes as if to make sure that I was telling the truth. I looked right back at her, my eyes shining with honesty.   
  
"_I'm_ going to be a father. We have to tell my brothers—we have to tell my sister—we have to tell your sister—we have to tell my parents—we have to tell _your_ parents. We have so many people to tell! What are we waiting for?"   
  
I dashed from the room toward the fireplace and I could hear Fleur's tinkling laugh following me into the next room.   
  
"We 'ave nine months to tell everybody, Bill. Zair's no rush."   
  
I didn't want to wait nine months, however. I wanted the world to know that _I_ was going to be a father and that _I_ was going to be a great one at that. 


End file.
